Hello
by CowgirlPrincess
Summary: A songfic from the song Hello by Lionel Richie.


I woke up with a start as my alarm went off. After turning the infernal thing off I fell back onto my bed with a sigh. _What a dream. We were together, alone, and talking. We sat together talking, not fighting, not yelling. Just talking. Then I leaned toward you, and you smiled. You smiled and I kissed you. It's not the first time I've had this dream. I've had to dream this thousands of times these years, but it never changes._

I've been alone with you  
Inside my mind  
And in my dreams I've kissed your lips  
A thousand times 

I thought back to the night before. _I was sitting on the floor behind the couch and had thought that Lily had gone to sleep hours before, but I had to finish the Defense essay before the weekend because of the full moon so I was still up. When I heard her door open. Curious I turned to look and see what you were doing, only to see you quietly walk over to my bedroom door._

_You stood there for a moment outside of my closed door, not realizing that I was there sitting in the common room watching you. Then you sighed, and your shoulders dropped then you walked back to your room. \_

_As your door closed with a click I whispered, "Hello."_

I sometimes see you  
Pass outside my door  
Hello!  
Is it me you're looking for? 

You sat down the table from me in the Great Hall at breakfast. Your eyes sparkled as you smiled.

"Prongs…Prongs….PRONGS!"

"Yeah Padfoot?"

"Did you hear a word I said?"

"Um…"

"That's what I thought."

"I'm sorry. But why can't she see that I'm right here." _I'm always here, waiting._

"Prongs…"

"I just want to be able to tell her how I fell…without her taking it the wrong way."

**I can see it in your eyes  
I can see it in your smile  
You're all I've ever wanted  
And my arms are open wide  
Because you know just what to say  
And you know just what to do  
And I want to tell you so much  
I love you**

I love seeing you when you're outside. You're so much more carefree there. Not cooped up in the corner surrounded by books, or people. It's just you and fresh air.

One thing I particularly love is the sun hitting your hair just right. It can range from a golden halo to a growing fire just from where the light hits it.

**I long to see the sunlight in your hair  
And tell you time and time again  
How much I care  
Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow  
Hello!  
I've just got to let you know**

I watched you walk out of the common room. And I had to ask. "Alice?"

"Yes Lily?"

"Does Potter have a girlfriend?"

"I don't think so. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering where he's always going off to. Thinking maybe he had someone you know?

**Because I wonder where you are  
And I wonder what you do  
Are you somewhere feeling lonely?  
Or is someone loving you?**

He's stopped talking to be all the time…or should it be stalking? I don't know. But I think I've lost him. How do I show him that I want his heart, and I want him to have mine too…I don't know how to say it. I'd been denying and fighting it for so long.

"Lily."

"Yes Alice?"

"Just go tell him."

"How?"

"Just say it."

**Tell me how to win your heart  
For I haven't got a clue**

"Hello." He looks up to see me. He was reading. It made me smile.

"Lily, I-"

"No let me tell you something ok. Before I lose my nerve. I love you."

He sat there and stared. I couldn't take it. I ran.

**But let me start by saying I love you  
Hello!**

"Lily!"

I looked up from my knees. "James?"

"I've been looking for you. I didn't know where you went, I'm afraid I sat there in shock for a while."

"James…"

"No it's my turn. I've waited for forever for you to say that, I didn't know how to win your heart or get you to. I went crazy, let impulses be in charge, because I didn't know what else to do. Lily. I love you."

**Is it me you're looking for?  
Because I wonder where you are  
And I wonder what you do  
Are you somewhere feeling lonely?  
Or is someone loving you?  
Tell me how to win your heart  
For I haven't got a clue  
But let me start by saying I love you**

"I love you too James."


End file.
